Phone Tag
by Luckie D
Summary: Based around the Homicide movie, Kay is calling in whoever that can come to Baltimore to help with the case. Kay gets a hold of Maria and John gets to talk to her for a short moment.


**4/10/08-Ok this one is based around the Homicide movie. Well, mostly around whne Gee gets shot. Kay is trying to get in contact with Maria in Boston.**

Phone Tag

"Has anyone called her to see if she would be able to help?" One detective yelled over at Kay, holding a file in his hand. "We do need all the help we can get, you know!"

Kay snapped her head in the direction of the voice. "I tried earlier today. The detective I got said that she was busy. I'll try again in 10 minutes!"

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

"Maria! Someone called for you earlier this morning. A person called Kay Howard?" Stella sat on Maria's desk, holding the note in her hand. "I told her that you were busy, but she said that she could call again or you could get a hold of her."

_Oh, shit, _Maria thought as she held up an exhausted hand, taking the note and looked at it. Sighing at it and then at the crime scene pictures in front of her, she debated. "I can't call her back yet. I'm still working through the Franklin murders and that other murder we found last week. When she calls back, call me." She said as Stella headed over to the crime board. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she prayed that something good would happen from this massacre in front of her.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

John walked in, seeing Kay dialing an number on her phone. "Calling for a pizza?" He asked, sitting on top of her desk.

Glancing up at him, Kay shook her head. "No, I'm trying to get a hold of someone that can lend a helping hand with Gee's shooting."

"Who are you calling now? The Navy?" He glanced over his glasses at her, seeing the don't-start-with-me look on her face.

"No. You know this person. You kissed her in front of me and Lewis a few years ago." She said as she heard the phone ringing on the other end.

John couldn't really think of who she was looking for until he heard her ask for the person. "Hi, this is Detective Kay Howard looking for Maria Frank."

John felt his stomach drop a little.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

"Maria!" David's voice reached her ears as her head snapped up again. "There's a call for you on line two!"

"Thanks, Dave." She grabbed her phone and hit the second button. "Detective Frank."

"Maria, it's Kay. Can I talk to you real quick." Kay's voice over the phone sounded like a old memory that she had forgotten.

"Kay! What's happening? I heard about what happened to Gee. That's just...terrible." She sat up a little more, hearing John's voice in the background, wanting to talk to her. She swallowed a little and looked over at her partner at his desk.

She could hear Kay pushing John back a little. "damn it, John. Wait a minute. Maria? I was wanting to know if you would be able to come back down. We've been looking for lots of extra help with this case. The city is in chaos right now and we all need some extra helping hands."

"Oh, shit. I would but we're still working on that other case I left for."

"You are!? What the Hell is happening up there?" Kay looked up at John, concerned shown on their faces.

Well..Do you have a speaker button there so I can say it and you don't have to repeat it?"

"Yeah..hold on." Kay hit the button and hung up the phone. "So what is going on up there? It's been a few years. I thought for sure that you would have something by now?"

"I thought so as well. But since I came back, the scenes have become more gruesome and we are not finding anything that these scenes. The killer is extremely smart and slick. I came very close to just leaving, but with only four of us working on this case, I have to stay. The papers are calling him the Boston Butcher. We've had several families disappear and we have no idea where they are. Other's have moved to other states for safety. Kay, it's really scary here."

Kay could hear how scared she was. "Maris, John is here. He wants to speak to you. If now is ok?"

"Right now would be fine. I'm in the middle of ripping my hair out with crime scene photos."They could hear her picking up what sounded like a file and tossing it somewhere. John leaned forward and spoke, hoping that it would calm her a little.

"Maria? How are you doing, besides the case?" John's voice sounded like heaven to her. She closed her eyes, picture him. _Should I tell him?_

"I'm doing alright. Just trying not to eat my gun at the moment. John, take me off speaker, please." She was glad that her little secret was not there, asking to be picked up.

He reached over, picked up the phone and hit the button. "I miss you, Maria. I really do."

"I do too. Besides my issues, what has been happening with you?"

He didn't want to tell her that he got divorced, twice again. Sighing he came up with a lie. "Nothing new. I transferred to New York city, so I'm working there now."

"Oh, yeah? More Homicide?"

"No, I'm working sex crimes now." He heard something drop on her end.

"Oh, shit. Hold on, hun." He could hear her speaking to someone behind her. "David, the damn board fell again. Stella, have you heard from Miles yet?"

He heard something thump down and a growl of a dog. _Sounds like Alex is still there._ He thought as she started speaking again. "Sorry about that. Sex crimes, huh? Don't tell me that I got you involved in that area."

"No, you didn't. It just what was open that I could get into." He heard an announcement over on her end and then a loud groan of frusteration.

"John, we have another body. I'm glad that I got to hear you and everything. Give everyone my luck and love of Gee's case. Ok, I have to go." She reached over and grabbed her coat from her chair.

"Ok. Look, if I ever get the chance, I'll come see you. Alright?" He suggested as he heard people yelling on her end.

"John it's a deal. Come visit me if the city is not deserted by then. Bye." And then click.

Biting the inside of his lip, he hung up, praying that she was going to be fine.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLD

Heading out, Maria caught up with Stella, who was trying to call someone on her cell phone. "Where is Miles. I thought for sure that he would have answered by now." Stella said, looking over at Maria.

She only shook her head. "Stella, you've been partners with him for 6 years. You should know that he always puts his cell on vibrate when he's at a crime scene. He is probably there already."

"I hope you're right, Mar."

_Should I have told John about him? God, would he freak out?_ Maria thought as she headed out to her unmarked car.

-End!

**4/10/08-Yes, there are a few mysteries in this one. Who is this _him _Maria mentioned? Only I know...muhahaha! Mar is just a nickname that I use when I'm thinking of what to do with this character. It sounds like mare, a female horse. Only there is no E at the end. **

**-Luckie**


End file.
